Tell me again?
by Plumtree5991
Summary: Alice and Jasper reflect on parts of their lives together. Some lemon but no porn... sorry guys :  :p
1. Chapter 1 Remember when?

**Hey Guys this was my first ever story I posted on FF I just did a little re-jigging ;) Hope you like it, love it, hate it whatever just R&R please :D Enjoy **

_7.30pm 10__th__ April 2009 _

"I think I'm crazy ... I must be" I looked over to Jasper, my love the one thing on the earth I could not live without he was my world. He smiled and started to play with the grass ripping it up in his hands. The gress strands bent under his touch, weaving their way through his long slender fingers.

"No you're not" he smiled at me "You just need to relax" his leg edged to mine.

I flicked my eyes to his chest and moved my fingers up is T shirt feeling his tight muscles, he slowly slid onto his back and signalled me to rest on him with his index and middle finger. Still with my hand on his chest I did as I was told and laid my head on him. Slowly moving my fingers out his shirt and down his collar bone I flipped a leg around to the other side of his body with my head up looking at him. Bending over to whisper into his ear I pushed my butt out in the air. "But what if I don't want to relax?" I asked him with an evil grin. He licked his lips then shook his head.

"Ali... darlin' not here" I pushed on his chest to lift myself up looking confused.

"b-but we have done-"he cut me off with the same fingers he used to signal.

"I know but with Edward and Bella in we have no privacy. Alice, we're in the God damn garden" I could tell he was getting embarrassed by my bold request but he still found it amusing to watch me squirm. I folded my arms and pouted before in one swift movement he grabbed my face between his calloused hands and pulled my lips to him. Tracing my lips with his tongue he pulled me in deeper; I held him there for a moment then pulling away to see his pouty lips, wet with my love.

"sorry Jazz it's not private enough is it?" I giggled getting up and walking to the house. Before I touched the dorr handle I could feel a hand touch mine firmly.

"Did I say it wasn't private in our room?" he asked tugging at my hand. I smiled, kissed him quickly and ran upstairs with him following.

_9.30am 11__th__ April 2009 _

The sun streamed in through the window of our bedroom; by 'our' I meant myself and Jasper. He was asleep next to me, his bare chest fasing the matress with the cover giving me abut 40% of his ass. I wasn't complaining. Leaning on him I picked up a strand of his dirty blonde hair and played with it; twisting it arond my fingers, gently running my hand through the locks. I loved to watch him sleep, he made no noise only a slight purr from his lips. Taking my hand away from his hair and onto his chest I leaned my head on him. Jaspers chest was milky white with only what you could call 'fluff' for hair, it was just the way I loved it.

I could feel his hands slowly glide up my arm and down to my fingers, his interlocked with mine as I turned up to see his smiling face. "Morning" he whispered sitting up, taking me with away from him I sat up, yawned, chucking my hands in the air, and took his face between my hands and crashed my lips to his. He let out a moan; slowly sliding his hand up my leg, to my arss and left it there before I pulled away. "What was all that about?" he sounded sleepy; as if he was about to crash.

"What... Cant a girl kiss her incredibly sexy husband once and awhile?" I teased him grabbing his shoulders for another taste of his lips.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him. Our mouths detached "Well if this incredibly sexy husband has an incredibly sexy wife then she doesn't need to stop" he said pulling me in for another kiss and tugged on my shirt. "Take it off" he demanded from my lips. Pulling off my shirt, I showed Jasper my bare breasts, his hand almost automatically reached to cup them both. "God Alice I love your body."I moaned loudly from the sensation of his hands feeling my breasts when Renesmee stormed through the door. Renesmee was Edward and Bella's 7 year old daughter, who had a thing for cowboys and horses.

"IM BORED PLAY HORSEY WITH ME UNCLE JASPER!" she screamed. I jumped off of Jasper and grabbed the covers to cover myself showing all of Jasper. Panicking I wiggled myself towards Jasper and sat right on his hard member, I squeaked from him being inside of me; he on the other hand moaned and tipped his head back lazliy saying "Ren I'll play later. Uncle Jasper has to play with aunty Alice first." I called Bella in a high pitched voice as Jasper ran his hands up my thigh, I smacked them away. Bella ran up the stairs followed by Edward. Brilliant.

"Oh no Nessie you're so naughty get down stairs" Bella yelled grabbing onto the childs hand and dragging her away.

Nessie giggled "Mummy, Jasper said he would play with me after he played with Alice."

Edward took Nessie hand and led her down stairs. "Make sure you wask your hands before touching my daughter!" Edward shouted up to Jasper. Bella looked at us both and whispered "sorry" she closed the door shut.

We both looked at each other for a momemt and burst into laughter "she actually saw you're..." I giggled moving from his penis, he gasped.

I moved from the bed and walked to the wardrobe"I think so, but she's only seven she doesn't know what it is." I laughed harder at his so-called explanation. He got up onto his elbow and stared at me walking slowly towards him.

"What?" I asked, swaying my bare hips a little to give him a show.

"Nothing" his eyes went a deep blue and he bit into his lip.

"Do you like the way I walk?" I asked seductively he nodded still chewing at his lip "well do you want me to walk more or come and join you?"

"I would love to watch you walk all day long but I think it might kill me" he said getting up to hug his knees and bite his finger nails.

"Well Mr. Whitlock I wouldn't want to kill you" I paused.

"You're so kind-" I cut him off

"I think what Nessie wanted to do was a good idea don't you?" I asked crwaling on the bed on all fours.

"And what would that be?" he asked with a smile.

"Jazz, wanna play horsey?" I asked getting closer to him.

"Defiantly" He said grabbing my wrist for a kiss.

_10.40am 11__th__ April 2009 _

"Jazz, do you remember when we first meet?" I asked getting closer to his embrace.

"Yeah I do" he chuckled to himself.

"What?" I asked nudging his bare chest.

"Nothing really ... I was just thinking about that day I first saw you" he smiled into my hair.

_1.30pm 17__th__ June 2000 _

"KATE!" I ran into the cafe, I moved to Folk, Washington 6 months ago, after university I didn't really know what to do or where to go, so I came to live with my best friend Rose. She and I had been best friends since God knows how long, all I remember is shoving playdough in her favourite toy barbie convertable, then helpping her fix it after blaming it on the nearst kid I could point at. Our friendship went on from there, untill uni came up and our realtionship had to go long distance. She worked in a restaurant not far from our flat so I grabbed a job there. In no time I gained a lot more friends in doing this, plus it pays well!

".KATE" running out of breath I jumped over the counter to find her taking a smoking break, as she always did a roundabout now.

"What is it Alice? I'm trying to feel better with the cancer sticks" she asked in a clam voice waving her cigarette in my face. "You know you're not allowed to smoke in here Charlie will go bananas."

"He just needs to take a chill pill. I've got great weed that will sort 'im out" she said rubbing her head. Kate was a person that didn't give a crap about anything. Maybe when and where her next joint will come from but apart from that nothing. She was just another worker here that I liked to talk to; she was nice she just liked to get hammered as much as possible. "So what's all the excitement about?" she asked looking down at the floor.

"Oh yeah Kate, I got into the dance school I wanted to teach at... Kate I'm gonna be a teacher and of dance!" she looked up at me and smiled "Well done Ali lets celebra-".

With a bang the door open, Kate jumped and shoved her cigarette in the ash tray next to me leaving it lit "KATE, ALICE?" Charlie yelled. "Why does the sign say 'closed' outside?" Kate put a finger to her lip and started to crawl into the kitchen. I stayed put, when I could no longer see Kate I jumped up "Hey Charlie what can I get you?"

"Don't bullshit me Alice, I know Kate has been smoking in here!" he sounded angry. "And when I find out she has im gonna-"

I cut him off "Smoking no, nah Charlie not in here" he looked at me and at the smoke coming of the lit fag behind the counter

"Then what is that?" he pointed at the smoke.

_Shit_ "Oh yeah um- ha you see it's a funny story, very long though not sure you'd like to hear it Charlie."

He folded his arms "Im listening" he said cocking one eyebrow up.

"It's mine" I picked it up, his eyes went wide "Yeah dirty habit but I love the stuff" I giggle nervously. "Can't get enough of this!"

"Prove it" he paused "smoke it." I stood there looking at it then to him

"You –you want me to s-smoke this" I lifted it up, he nodded. I lifted it to my face and took a long puff of the cancer stick, as Kate called it, she so owes me. I took the fag away and looked at Charlie. "See_" cough _"I was" _wheeze "_telling the truth" _cough cough_. I half smiled.

"Umm" he hummed unpleased "Just don't do it in here you know the rules Alice."

As he went to look for Kate, I gave him the fag to put out and a man came into the cafe. I leaned forward, resting my head in my hand cupping my chin. His dirty blonde hair shone in the warm June sun light which fell onto his perfectly shaped face over his pale blue eyes. He was tall, much taller than Charlie and you could tell he had muscles from his thin white T shirt, but not to big like Rose's boyfriend Emmet, just right. He was "Perfected" I said right in front of him, I didn't realise he was waiting for me to come out of my day dream. He smiled at me, pearly whites "Umm s-sorry" I stammered taking out my pen a pad "what can I get you?" I smiled at him.

"Umm.. Can I have a coffee please?"

"Sure thing. Anything else?" he shook his head and sat down on the bar stool. I turned and went to the coffee machine, I could feel eyes on me while i made the coffee. Being watched made me feel slightly uncomfortable but if it was the blue eyes I was just dreaming about I didn't care.

"I wasn't sure whether you were open I mean the sign said closed" he asked with a southern drawl, his voice was amazing and so was he.

Grabbing the coffee I walked over and sat the cup down. He whispered a 'thank you' I smiled at him. "Y-yeah, I'm sorry about that we've had problems with staff goofing off lately." He chuckled while taking a sip of the hot coffee.

He put the cup down but left his hands on it "s'okay darlin" he paused and looked up "I understand". Did he just call me Darling? I could feel my face go red hot.

_2.30pm 17__th__ June 2000 _

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CHARLIE I CAN SMOKE WHERE EVER THE FUCK I WANT YOU SMUG BASTERD" I heard Kate scream. I looked up at Jasper who was laughing at Kate screaming, as was I.

"Who is that?" he asked me looking over to the now red hot with anger Kate.

I looked over to her "Oh that's Kate" I said a little jealous that he was looking at her. Kate was an attractive woman but I wanted Jasper only to notice me. Selfish, yes sorry girls go find your own hot blonde eye candy. I think he could tell because he smiled I blushed and looked to my feet.

He opened his mouth slightly reviling his white teeth; he looked from Kate to me "She's pretty..." he paused looking straight at me "but your prettier" I could feel my heart leap into my mouth that or I could have sworn my stomach just fell out of my butt as his southern drawl told me I was pretty. Staring into his eyes was like jumping into a pool of deep blue that I could just jump into and drown. Can you imagine the headlines? Crazy girl trys to swim in her own boyfriends eyeballs, how that works, we don't even know. He isn't even my boyfriend.

I chuckled "Thanks. But Kate is tall pretty a-and better than me" I looked down at my feet and bit my bottom lip holding back the tears. I was crying for no reason, periods gotta love 'em.

"I think your completely wrong" he paused I looked up to see him staring at me. "She maybe all those things and much more; but your-" he laughed facing his feet. "Your just beautiful. Beyond any words I know Alice and don't let anyone tell you different" I smiled at his complemet.

_3:20pm_

I had been talking to Jasper for almost an hour which seemed like just a long minute with him. I told him about where a came from, my family, dancing and most of my life, and I found a lot about him. He came from Texas and lived there with his twin sister Rose, that was confusing when I spoke about my Rose and not his Rose, and his mum and dad Carlisle and Esme. He played the piano and had a horse Edward "You called your horse Edward?" I giggled.

"Yeah and might I say he's a pretty amazing horse. Black with little white patches on his ear and bum" he said with a sideways smile "If you're wondering why I called him Edward it was because my sister had a boyfriend called Edward and he was a jackass."

_4:10pm_

I looked at him with questioning eyes "So let me get this straight your sister dressed you up in girls clothes because she wanted a sister, you hate jazz music because you think it's boring and repetitive and you named your horse after a complete jackass?" he giggled

"Yeah I do lead a pretty messed up life" he smiled.

I leaden forward over the counter facing him "I'm shore someone will help you get back on track" smiling at myself I slowly came back to my normal position. His adem apple bobbed up and down from and his eyes looked like they wanted to run down to where my breast lay in my shirt. My summer just got interesting.

**I'm going to be putting up some of my other shizz that I've been working on soon, so if you liked this be sure to check them out. :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Kate's smoking problem

**_Second bit guys. Its A LOT shorter than the other one, however, the show must go on. Pleaseeeee Review TANKS BRUDDAS _**

_11:30am 21st October 2000_

"Oi Alice when are you goin' to that dance thing again" Katie asked behind me while I cleaned up before the lunch rush.

I looked up at her behind the bar "in a couple of months why?"

She looked down at her now cold coffee "because im gonna miss ya." Eventhough I had been here not even a year I was still going to miss everyone. Kate whenever I see or hear someone with a bag of drugs, Rose when I look at all the pictures we had, Charlie whenever I see an up tight boss. I could have swerved this, going to univercity to study teaching was a waste of time, however, daddy wanted it and what daddy wanted daddy got. It isn't the end though; Jasper said he would come with me, so we can live together and Rose and Kate would text me every single day. Walking up from behind the bar she whispered "make sure that Jasper you so dispiritedly love looks afta you".

Smiling at the thought of my boyfriend, I gave her a big hug "he will I know he will." I was feeling pretty positive about that, Jasper was a great boyfriend and he hasn't let me down in the months we have been together.

We cut the hug short and went for Kate's smoking cold outside air hit me like a tonne of bricks "shit!" Kate cried "why can't Charlie just let me smoke indoors it's like a punishing me for smoking." I quickly grabbed my fluffy Giorfio Armani coat, a present from my parents on my 18th birthday, and shoved it on.

I laughed and looked at her red cheeks "Maybe you should stop smoking then" I waited for a smart comeback but it never came "smoking is bad and I would never touch the stuff".

Kate looked down at me taking puffs from her fag "shut the fuck up" she joked. Giggling I took the whole box of cigarettes Kate had and saw her worried face "Alice give me them back" I ignored her jumped up on the wall which was only I couple of bricks high. She took a step closer and I took a step back still on the wall "ALICE BRANDON GIVE ME MY FUCKING FAGS BACK" I laughed, but as she pounced for me I stepped back not knowing that was the end of the wall and fell. I was expecting hard floor but instead i landed on something soft. A set of coat coverd arms.

Looking up I found my beautiful boyfriend's face "Jasper?" I said sounding more like a question than i intended it to.

He smiled down at me "hey beautiful" trying to hide my blush I jumped out of his hannds, turned around, squashed my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around him for a hug.

Looking up I asked him "what are you doing here?"

Running his hands through his blonde curly hair he answered "I came to take you out to lunch and Charlie told me you were out here" leaning up I kissed him trying to be soft but I wanted so much more.

"Errrrr" I heard Kate from the back of me "if you two can stop sucking each other's faces may I please have the dam fags back?" she asked as politely as Kate could. Throwing the fags back to Kate I kissed Jasper one more time and asked "So where are we going you have two hours and aren't getting rid of me" I questioned. "Kate you want to come?"

"No I'm working over lunch then going out with Rose. She said has a spare ticket to go see some shitty band." I smiled at her and turned back to Jasper.

He stood there and looked at me "how about La roc?"

"Jazz that way to expensive and I can't afford it" looking down at my shoes he took my face in his hands and said.

"Lunch is on me and nothing is too expensive for you Darlin'".

"Okay let's do it!" I smiled "but Im getting the next lunch"

He laughed "If it makes you happy then it make me happy".

**If you would like me to write some more on this story please click the 'review' button and say 'CATHERINE WRITE MORE YOU HOE.' Much love :) **


End file.
